Battery systems are widely applied to all kinds of electric cars, UPS (Uninterruptible Power Supply), and related energy storage devices. A battery system may manage batteries to avoid the occurrence of abnormal events such as overcharge/discharge or overheat.
It is known that a battery system uses a centralized management of the batteries s and stores data gathered from each battery set. However, as the number of the battery sets in the battery system increases, the amount of computation of the associated processing circuitry increases significantly. Especially when parts of the battery sets are changed, it takes much time and labor costs to update the information of the whole battery sets and leads to hardly maintain the update for the battery system.
Therefore, how to provide a convenient management and maintenance for the battery system is one of important topics for industry study.